Una simple carta de suicidio
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Cuando ya no puedes mas...


One-shot: Una simple carta de suicidio.

 **. . .**

Hola a ti o usted que está empezando a leer esto. Bueno.

Puede que en este momento estés pensando que soy un estúpido en suicidarme, pero por favor, lee esta carta hasta el final, te llevare un momento a mi corazón, a mis sentimientos, a aquello que me llevo a quitarme la vida.

¿Puedes vivir con algo como lo que te contare?, tal vez si, tal vez no, o tu respuesta será "sabré lo que se siente hasta vivirlo"

Grite en silencio por ayuda, grite a lo sobrenatural por ayuda, por fuerzas. Creo que aun muerto estoy gritando por ayuda, la gente cristiana dice que aquellas personas que se suicidan son llevadas directamente al infierno, bueno, creo que eso ni en el infierno cambiara, mi vida en la tierra era igual que aquí en el infierno, solo sufrimiento, gritos por ayuda, lagrimas, pero no importa cuánto grites y pidas ayuda, nadie vendrá a salvarte.

En la tierra vi muchas personas con el poder de poder ayudar a aquellos que no tenían o tienen nada, pero simplemente no hacen nada, solo te ven de reojo o simplemente ni te voltean a ver, pero en su mente saben que estas ahí.

Una oscuridad se formaba sobre mí, sobre mi familia, puede ser que en la tierra yo haya parecido un chico valiente y fuerte, pero por dentro estaba muriendo mentalmente, pedía ayuda.

Tienes idea de lo que es vivir en la pobreza, con tu padre en una silla de ruedas, con tu madre haciendo todo lo posible para poder conseguir dinero para la enfermedad de su esposo, con una hermano que no soporto esto y se largo a otro país en el primer momento que pudo. Y al final, estas tu, un tipo antisocial pero que aun así trata de hacer todo lo que puede, pero que con tu expresión seria no logres que la gente se acerque a ti o te den empleo, que te juzguen por tu expresión seria. ¿Puedes seguir viviendo así?

Tienes idea de lo que es tener a un padre en diálisis, ciego, sordo, en silla de ruedas, y que sea mas terco de los tercos, que trates de cuidarle pero el sea un mal agradecido y no piense en que tu también sufres. ¿Puedes seguir viviendo así?

Tienes idea de lo que es tener que tragarte la pena y salir a las calles para ver quien se apiada de tu padre y le da aunque sea unas monedas como ayuda. ¿Puedes seguir viviendo así?

Llega un momento en tu vida en la cual te insultas a ti mismo por no poder hacer nada.

Ves lo cansada que se encuentra tu madre y tu único pensamiento es "¿Por que no nos morimos todos de una vez?"

Ella, la mujer que yo mas quiero, a la mujer que más admiro, si la hubiese llegado a perder seguramente moriría en ese instante. Madre, lo lamento, lamento a verme ido, dejarte sola, pero simplemente ya no podía mas, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, ya no podía seguir viendo como estábamos, lo siento mucho, espero que tu sufrimiento se acabe pronto, se que tu la tenias aun más difícil, pero simplemente yo no pude continuar.

Mi madre hablaba con su jefe para que el pudiese darle alguna ayuda si fuese posible, pero este, un hombre rico, con gran casa, y varios autos, respondía que no tenía dinero, pero que solo podría adelantarle de sus pagos algo, eso solo era mas agonía, mas sufrimiento.

Llegamos a un punto en el cual no comíamos, en el cual no se podía llevar a mi padre a diálisis por no tener el dinero para el pasaje.

Un día un hombre me dijo que el también tenía problemas, que no pensara solo en los míos, y me conto sus problemas, en ese momento pensé, que desearía estar mejor en su lugar, a mi parecer esos no eran problemas.

Toda mi vida supe de Dios, el ser que creo todo lo existente y que nos mantiene con vida, aun estando yo aquí en el infierno se que el existe, recuero a mi padre pidiéndole a gritos que se lo llevara, que ya no quería sufrir más, yo le pedía a Él, que nos sacara de la miseria en la cual estábamos.

Pero mientras estuve en la tierra no llego respuesta, varias veces me hinque para Él, le llore y le suplique por el corazón de las personas que nos rodeaban, nos pudieran ayudar.

Pero nunca llego la respuesta.

¿Puedes seguir viviendo así?

Mi familia nunca tuvo una casa propia, siempre alquilando en lugares de mala muerte, en lugares con olor a humedad y posos sépticos, un olor a miseria, un olor a olvido, un olor tan podrido que no hacía más que recordarte en la situación que estas.

Mientras escribía esta carta me encontraba en la sala de espera de la clínica de diálisis de mi padre, escribiendo esta carta, mi verdugo serán, las pastillas de acetaminofen que abundan en casa.

En la soledad, en la oscuridad, en la miseria, en la agonía, siempre pedí por ayuda, necesitaba a alguien que viniese a ayudarnos.

Una nube oscura se instalaba en mí.

Simplemente ya no pude mas.

Que se siente saber que en este momento yo estoy en el infierno y tú estás leyendo mis últimas palabras, me sientes a tu lado, contándote con mi voz lo que lees.

Puede ser que al escuchar "Furihata Kouki se ha suicidado" tu primer pensamiento fue insultarme por tal acto.

Pero ahora sabes mis razones, tal vez no tengas deseos de morir al leer esto, pero, ¿seguirías pensando igual si lo vivieras?

Lamento dejarlos, lamento irme así, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando para resolver los grandes problemas que teníamos.

En mis tiempos en la tierra me sentía inútil, inservible, un chico innecesario que no podía hacer nada por su familia.

Siempre pensé en que si salía de la miseria y llegaba a tener dinero, pensaría siempre de donde salí, y ayudaría a aquellos que lo necesitaran, ya no puedo hacer tal cosa, pero si puedes hazlo, no seas como las personas que me prometían ayuda pero nunca cumplían, da ayuda con una sonrisa, eso alegra a la persona que ayudas.

Me gustaría decir todo lo que siento, pero mi padre saldrá de su diálisis en cualquier momento, me despido.

Un último favor es, que esta carta sea leída por el mayor número de personas.

Mi último favor es que ayudes a aquellos que lo necesiten.

Te mando saludos y vida, desde aquí, el infierno.

 _Furihata Kouki, un chico inútil que no pudo hacer nada. Y decidió morir._

 **. . .**

 **Inspirado en una historia real, solo que el chico aun no decide morir.**


End file.
